风月
by Malloy56
Summary: 【霍梅 刘云天】


Part.1-1

笑里融的甜，泪里裹的咸，不是缘就是劫。

门被风大力地吹上，在身后发出巨大的声响，刘云天能感到一直架着自己的那副身体颤了一颤，像一只受惊了的兔子。他下意识的嗤笑还没出口，随之就被放倒在自家的沙发上。他自己拱了个舒服的姿势半躺着看眼前人踩着高跟鞋在客厅和厨房之间来回奔波，不一会儿一杯飘着烟儿的蜂蜜水就被端到面前，一只柔软的手正在把自己的头托起来。

"刘总，你喝口水，解解酒。"

是霍梅，是他最满意的作品。无时无刻不为他服务着。

可这并不是他眼下想要的。

他想起来今天晚上的酒局，为了融资，圆桌上觥筹交错，在座的男人都是没有感情的饮酒机器，作陪的女人们更是必须巾帼不让须眉，也是，喝酒不就是秘书们必备的技能嘛！几个华尔街来的投资人隐晦地说着荤话，在酒足之后便毫不顾忌地从眼中射出搜寻匹配欲望的目光。

Money is everything.

男人们毫不吝啬地将女伴拱手让人，随意得仿佛从腕子上解下来块儿表。

或许在他们眼里，这些身子还不如他们手上那块儿表难以割舍。

谁能想到板正又昂贵的西服成装里头套着的尽是些飞禽走兽。

也就是这个时候，刘云天瞥见了身边人在厚重的桌帏下因为紧张而绞起来的手指。

大意了。

本意是带她来多见见多学学的，没成想这几个鬼佬太过于速成，融资没说几句直接就开始Sex Social。

刘云天在心里狠狠骂了句shit。

于是他精准又迅速地在那头年过半百的种猪冲他和霍梅举起杯的前一秒说出那句so sorry，接着便是诸如身体不适工作劳累，期望尽早离场休息的套话。

霍梅望向他的脸，对着在座的各位，他脸上无可奈何的遗憾之情满得都要溢出来了。

只是也有人不想轻易放他二人离开，都是一个山窝里打洞建穴的狐狸，任你心有千千结也能给揣摩个一二。

刘云天下手边一位搞互联网的站将起来，手里端着酒杯："Vincent，你是华裔，我没记错吧！"

"你们中国有个规矩，叫做自罚三杯，你不会不知道吧！"

说话间，刘云天面前就摆上了三杯满得往外溢的LOUIS XIII，众人纷纷起哄，鬼叫着要刘云天干了再走。

刘云天心里暗骂，却也无可奈何，中途离席本就有些失礼，更何况他这副护短的样子昭然若揭，所以无论如何这三杯酒下肚百利而无一害。

刘云天是个行动派，面上微微一笑便清掉第一杯，一众人拍桌鼓掌吹口哨，全然没有上层精英的样子。

真像个动物园。刘云天在嘈杂声里清掉了第二杯。

屋里的人们就是在这时安静下来的，他们噤了声，饶有兴趣地看着刘云天不动声色地端起第三杯。

酒送到嘴边的时候，他往下斜了一眼，就瞥见她皱着眉，一脸担忧地端详着他，和其余人的脸色全然不同。

还行，是个有良心的，这酒喝的不算亏。

他嘴一张，头微仰，第三杯酒也见了底。

众人又是一阵欢呼雀跃，但也都诚实守信，高叫着"have a good night"给两人送出门来。

直到身后的门隔绝了里面的声色犬马，霍梅才缓过来神，手臂上搭着的西装外套赶紧给刘云天穿上，空出来的手扶住了他。

"刘总您没事吧？"

能有什么事？刘云天心想，不过就三杯白兰地而已，醉又不会醉，顶多难受点。正想着XO喝多了的那股腻感翻上喉头，他没由来地脚下踉跄了一下。

这看在霍梅眼里可非同小可，再怎么说他是为了给她解围才喝成这样的，于公于私她也得尽心照料。

司机很快将车提到了公廊上，霍梅搀扶着刘云天坐在了后排。她跟司机交待着开稳一点，又觉得不放心，探出身去给刘云天系安全带。这台幻影加长了轴距，车身自然也比一般行政座驾宽泛，以致于霍梅欠点身仍够不到那一侧的带扣，只得起身将大半个身子越过刘云天去拉扯安全带。

于是刘云天顺利地从衬衣的褶皱里看见了那块儿被半包围的白皙乳肉。

他不动声色地别过眼，默默咬了咬后槽牙。

说来也有些奇怪，明明两人的初遇糟糕的一塌糊涂，但刘云天丝毫不排斥霍梅不时的殷勤，甚至隐约渴望更多。就像此刻，他分明没有喝醉，却放任她误会下去，心安理得地享受着她的照顾。

那杯蜂蜜水他一口也不想喝，喉咙里本来就腻得不自在，可她毫不知情，以为是他醉得厉害，情急之下想掰开他的嘴硬灌。刘云天嫌恶地别过头，示意霍梅把自己的头放下，他状似艰难地坐起身，要霍梅扶他去床上。

霍梅赶忙放下手中的水杯过来搀扶他，两个人一路磕磕绊绊地行至卧室，刘云天使了个巧劲儿，便带着霍梅一齐倒在床上。

霍梅挣扎着起身，他却按住了她，不露声色地解开了她身上第一颗衬衣扣子。

"怎么样？这衣服穿着还习惯吗？"

霍梅愣住了，不知道该怎么作答。

这套成装是她完成管培学业进入刘氏来到他身边的前一天，他带着她坐着私人飞机奔赴意大利订制的一套Kiton，美其名曰是送给她的入职礼物。当时的她心心念念的是打工还钱，早日摆脱贫下中农身份，哪里敢收这么贵重的东西，于是便扭捏着拒绝，不曾想他冷哼一声，张嘴便是刻薄的话："收着吧，不从你工资里扣。"貌似也是从那时候开始慢慢习惯了这个人的无理与刁难。可霍梅终究留有一截心气儿，入职后愣是没穿过这套Kiton，刘云天明里暗里阴阳怪气了好几次霍梅只当没有听见。直到几个月后刘云天生日，霍梅送了他一对红宝石的袖扣，刘云天算了算她的工资和日常生活开销，恐怕她是拿了所有积蓄买的这个礼物，当即又要骂她，她却不慌不忙地开口，说这对袖扣就当抵了刘总送的入职礼物，请刘总务必收下，不然她坐立难安。刘云天哑然，隔天果然就见她穿着那套Kiton来上班，自此，刘云天一看见霍梅穿这套衣服就气，气她倔得像头驴，一点也不示弱。可霍梅哪管得了那么多，这衣服现在等于是自己掏钱买的，当然要值回票价，再说了，这高定成衣确实舒服啊！所以没有意外，今天陪刘云天赴宴仍然是这套Kiton。

不过刘云天突然问起这个来是什么意思？他这个人可不是会体恤下属的老板。

他刘云天当然不是。

但他是一个很会抓住时机的人。

比如现在，趁着霍梅回溯往事，他已经把她脱得干干净净了。

他的姑娘身上都是软的，白的，眼镜框是硬的，黑的，镜片下面的眼眶是红的。

这双眼睛真的好看，隔着平光镜片也这么亮，让人忍不住沉沦。

他心里没来由的起了恨。

有些东西可以与人分享甚至无私奉献，但有的就必须是独家专属，是私心私欲。

占有欲是很可怕的东西。

他把头埋在人的颈肩窝里，每抽一口气都能品尝到温玉暖香，小姑娘尚不懂得打扮，用的香水也是前后调过渡平平的基础行政香，和之前认识的名媛太太们千姿百态风头各出的味道完全不同，却在此刻极大地刺激着他的感官，她是那样青涩，单纯，雏到被他扒光了压在身下也不知道作何反应，手都不知到往哪儿放。

他瞧着她的窘迫噗嗤一下笑出了声，惹得身下人又羞又怒，终于反应过来开始并起双手双腿进行反抗。他只在她弧一样的腰上抹了一把就解除了压制，抬起来身子端详她。

霍梅没想到刘云天真就从善如流地撒开了她，直起身子好整以暇地看着她，翻着花的眼微微眯着。

这一下盯得她又不知所措了。

她不敢和他对视，只得慌乱地把头低下眼垂着躲他的视线，却不料一低头映入眼帘的是自己白花花的一对儿玉乳，这才反应过来自己是何等处境，惊惧之下只得揽着双臂遮住上半身的乍泄春光。

她的动作看在刘云天眼里反而给他的大脑皮层带来巨大的刺激。再往下进行无疑将是一场半强迫的性行为，剖开的蜜瓜，绽放的花苞，高空跌碎的红酒瓶，那种罪恶的背德感让他身下难耐。

就做一次恶劣的人，让我在你身上沉沦。

刘云天拉开霍梅盘桓的胳臂，一只手附上了她胸前的乳包。

霍梅那一双玉乳是那样的柔软饱满，滑腻而有弹性。揉捏中白色的乳肉从他的指缝里漏出去，复又被他揽入掌中，循环往复。从来没有异性触摸过霍梅如此敏感的部位，在刘云天毫不客气的抚摸下，她显出不同常日的艳丽娇美，全身的雪肌玉肤一阵阵发紧、轻颤，脑海一片迷乱。

刘云天勾下头，猝不及防地用嘴含住了一侧的乳尖，舌头拨弄着淡红色的乳晕，牙齿轻轻的囓咬着小而精巧的乳头。娇嫩异常的乳尖被袭，霍梅只觉得浑身如同触电，忍不住长长的呻吟了一声。

刚收了声，霍梅脑袋里腾得一家伙，事情怎么就发展到这一步了？还没怎么着呢就人为刀俎我为鱼肉了？自己怎么可就不知羞耻地叫唤起来了？刘云天喝醉了，可你霍梅怎么不清醒了？

这边霍梅脑中的自我质问还没有结束，底下刘云天仿佛惩罚她走神一般上下牙发了点狠劲儿在尖尖上咬了一口。

突如其来的疼痛让责难中的霍梅倒吸一口凉气，肢体的反应比大脑给出得更快，她抬手打在刘云天侧脸，骂了一声：

"爬！"

这下好了，刘云天再沉沦也不得不捂着脸直起了身子，面色不虞地盯着她。

而霍梅已经好久没有用家乡话爆过粗口了，酣畅淋漓的感觉转瞬即逝，随之而来的是旋即清醒后的尴尬。

她手忙脚乱地爬起来，刚刚一巴掌打得应该是不轻，刘云天的脸沉得像伦敦四月份的阴天，她下意识就要道歉，可对不起三个字都到了嘴边又被自己生生吞了下去，于情于理此时此刻该说对不起的也不是她霍梅。

论道歉也该是某个酒后乱性潜规则秘书的上司先道歉！

但她还是小心翼翼地在床上拱了两下，凑过去想抬手看看刘云天给没给打出什么问题，寻思着反正他喝多了不行哄哄，明个儿指不定他自己就把这事儿给忘了。谁知道手抬到一半硬是被刘云天脸上的阴沉气给逼退回去，搞得她手足无措，不由得瘪着嘴把脑袋瓜子低下去。

这一低头不打紧，正对上刘云天一丝不挂的下体，完全勃起的性器和两个鼓鼓囊囊的子孙袋一览无余。

霍梅哀嚎一声，放下去的手终于抬起来，遮住了她自己的眼。

龟儿个栽舅子！

但到了嘴上就变成了："刘总对不起！您给裤子穿上吧，今晚无事发生！您放心，咱俩也还没到最后那一步，大家都是成年人了，看了就看了也不会掉块肉唔——"

在她喋喋不休的时候，刘云天拉下她挡在眼前的手，把她压在床上吻了上去。

怎么在这种时候还期盼着能够全身而退？刘云天莫名有些恼火，恼她蠢笨，恼她不解风情，恼她什么都不懂。

恼她生得这样好看，恼她被人盯上了也不知道跟他开口求救。

不过他并不介意为人师表，亲自授课。

刘云天一面攫夺着唇齿之间稀薄的氧气，一面屈起膝盖顶在她两腿之间开始研磨。霍梅给他上下刺激得夹紧了腿，不由得感受到那处沁出来的湿意，脸红心跳得快要哭出来，她仍旧想劝说刘云天放过自己，这只是他酒后失态，而霍梅自己并不能接受这样的性事。

可她出不了声，刘云天像是知晓她的内心一样撵着她的舌尖在口腔里围追堵截，叫她求饶的话还没成句就支离破碎在了唇齿间，溢出来钻进人耳的只能是一声声呻吟。

霍梅不知道该怎么办，只好两只手胡乱推搡着压住自己的身子，整个人妄想往床榻更深处躲去。

刘云天不厌其烦，只好放开磨得鲜红的唇，腾出一只手捉住身下人的两只腕子反手扣在她头顶，两人也在今晚第一次近距离地清晰地对上双眼。

霍梅被折磨得双眼潮红，带着少女第一次的惊恐与怯懦，深深望向他的眼底。

同样看清了刘云天的霍梅不由得一愣：

她看到的是刘云天眼中的一片清明和底下涌动的欲潮。

淦！这哪儿像个喝醉了酒的样子？！

可就趁霍梅这一愣神，刘云天速度把另一只膝盖也挤进她双腿中间，把她撑开，怼了进去。

一气呵成！

又准又狠！

刘云天刚在心里称赞过自己便被回过神的紧致吸附得倒抽一口气，而霍梅那厢已经开始嚎啕大哭起来。

撕裂的疼痛给她的大脑带来宝贵的清醒：她是不想这样的。

纵然对他揣着点不清不楚的情愫，最开始不远万里不顾安危与他见面，之后便被羞辱，又莫名其妙地接受他的帮助，水到渠成地留在他身边。可这所有的所有只是她的逆来顺受，她实在做不到不计前嫌地献身。

刘云天此刻却是手足无措进退两难，他试探性地抽插了一下，换来的是更大声的哭泣。他哪里清楚霍梅心中的天人交战，只当是弄疼了她，便只好小心翼翼地把茎身往外退，只留了个顶头在里面。哄人的话他也不会说，只能凑上去拿手指揩掉她脸上横流的泪，流出来他就给蹭掉，俩人谁也不说话，就霍梅的眼泪不停，他的指头也在她脸上不停，不一会儿就把她的脸蛋搓的生疼。

上头疼底下也疼，霍梅给激得恶从胆边生，停止了啜泣，一巴掌拍掉刘云天的手。

也不知是让他误以为可以继续或者根本就是他情难自控，反正刘云天在挨了霍梅一巴掌之后又挺了个身进去了。

这还了得？

眼看霍梅的嘴角又开始往下耷拉，刚淡了点颜色的唇又要瘪起来，刘云天赶紧捂住她的嘴——再哭一场怕是今天真的不能行了……

他只得好言相劝："你听话，别哭了，马上就不疼了。"他说得情真意切，温柔体贴，像风月场上的老手惯会哄女人的话术，霍梅索性在心里给他定了性，可又不自主地想要拽紧这一丁点的甜头。

下身异物进入的疼痛没有丝毫的减轻，反倒是那种强烈的肉贴肉的磨擦接触令她全身轻颤连连。刘云天已经在自己身上缓慢地开始了耸动，一切抵抗也已经于事无补，霍梅两眼一闭，选择破罐子破摔。

刘云天见她闭眼，知道她是默许了，便接连着挺身，但是霍梅脸上卸了劲儿下面却还是一样的紧，箍得他腰眼儿发酸，差点没射出去。他硬撑着去顶她的花芯，虽然湿滑，但实在太紧，让他不能开合。

他知道这会儿开口让她放松肯定是自讨没趣，只能架起她的腿以期分得更开些，不料往上一提，阴阳交合之处堂而皇之地展露在他眼前。两个人都是娇生惯养出来的，身上不曾有一处日晒雨淋，肉撞上肉都是白花花一片，不过此刻交合处粉红粉红的，抽插间带出些清亮的蜜液。刘云天从来没有这么仔细端详过女人的私处，学生时代生理课上多见的也只是剖面模型，远没有此时眼前来的生动。

小姑娘的下身真的像朵花一样，层层叠叠的褶皱，粉色的蒂珠藏在耻毛里，娇小的花口被撑开，被迫吞吐着他这个入侵者的器官。一切都和他预想中的一样美好。

那三杯酒好像在此刻慢慢上了劲，刘云天脑海里浑浑噩噩的，下身依旧是艰难地进出着，柔软温热的紧致感觉敦促着他放弃坚守，随心所欲。

等他回过神来发现自己已经射了出来。

他万分尴尬地将霍梅的腿放下来，预备再温存一番，谁知小姑娘刚摆脱控制就翻身爬了起来，伸手略挡了下春光就要下床。他这才反应过来，她根本就不在意你行不行，反正一样都是忍着。这个认知让刘云天很有挫败感：课没上成不说，学生压根儿就不想上你这堂课才是对一个好为人师的老板最大的侮辱。

tbc.


End file.
